Allen's Song
by Twisted Luck
Summary: Although the war was won there was nothing left for Allen Walker, he wanders aimlessly, alone with his thoughts. He had lost the battle against the 14th and destroyed his family with his own hands. A song fic, used 'Gollum's Song'. Major Character death!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This slightly depressing fic came to me while listening to the LOTR soundtrack. What would Allen do, if faced with the fact that he let his Noah out and it hurt the order? This takes place a few months after the fact, after he had defeated the Millennium Earl.

* * *

He walked through the storm. Alone, not a trace remained of his former life.

_Where once was light_

He had once sat in the bright halls surrounded by his friends.  
_Now darkness falls_

It had crept slowly out of the shadows. Everything was entirely his fault.  
_Where once was love_

She was there. She was his._  
Love is no more_

And he destroyed her._  
Don't say goodbye_

Remembering her tear-streaked cheeks, he unconsciously reached his hand out in front of his body, as if to catch something._  
Don't say I didn't try  
_He had tried to stop it. Mentally berating himself for thinking that he could change the past, he walked on.

_  
These tears we cry_

Something wet fell on his hand. Reaching up he noticed his left eye was bleeding tears again._  
Are falling rain_

He looked up at the storm surrounding him. The sky seemed to reflect his feelings._  
For all the lies you told us_

He thought of the lies that **thing**, that personality, had told him before it took over and destroyed everything he cared about._  
The hurt, the blame!_

He blamed himself. Everything was his fault for being so weak._  
And we will weep to be so alone_

From his right eye, salty tears mixed in with the rain. His friends were gone, none left to laugh, or to just be with him._  
We are lost_

Allen and the 14th wandered, not knowing where they stepped, not caring where they went._  
We can never go home_

He could never go back; nothing was left of his former home.

_So in the end  
_This was the end for him. The Noah had almost completely taken over his mind; he barely had kept his sense of self.

_I'll be what I will be_

He knew that he was a monster. What he had done had just proved it._  
No loyal friend_

His mind brought up the image of Lavi, laughing, and playing pranks on Kanda._  
Was ever there for me  
_Then his mind thought of when his twisted innocence, in the hands of the 14th, had slaughtered them both.

_  
Now we say goodbye_

He dismissed the memories. What use was the past now anyway?_  
We say you didn't try_

He instantly attempted to grab them back, regretting ever sending them away in the first place.

_These tears you cry_

Lenalee, tear stricken, as she called for Allen to stop this, this murder of his dearest friends and family._  
Have come too late_

Her smile as he broke through the 14th's hold, only to say goodbye, as his sword tore through her neck._  
Take back the lies  
_He wanted this all to end. The untruths he had been told, and the half-lies he had convinced himself of, fell, as if never been.

_The hurt, the blame!  
_It pained him. The mere mention that it was all his fault that everyone he loved died when the 14th awoke, sent him back into hiding within his own mind.

_  
And you will weep_

Unashamed of his tears, Allen walked on._  
When you face the end alone_

He had convinced his other half to let him out, if only for a few minutes. Too bad it was only to kill himself._  
You are lost_

He probably was crazy after all those months locked in his mind._  
You can never go home  
_Because of what he was about to do, he would probably never get to see his friends or Mana again.

_You are lost_

He activated Crown Clown._  
You can never go home_

And tore though his own chest. As he lay dying, he laughed at the 14th's struggle to get out once more. The laughter brought up coughs of blood. His heartbeat slowed, his hand reached up to the sky, where he saw her once more as the light left his eyes.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading. Please review. I dunno if this fic is any good…


	2. sorry

I am the sister of twisted luck. It took me forever to make some semblance of sense from the jumble of passwords she left. I'm sad to say that she was deployed and was killed in action two years ago. She was travelling and was on her way to Germany to get ready to come home, so all the things she had with her were destroyed. I wanted to let all of the people who read her work know. Thank You...


End file.
